Lâmina
by Tilim
Summary: Aqueles olhos vermelhos com pequenos pedacinhos de preto. Aqueles olhos que pareciam uma arma ninja banhada em sangue.


**LÂMINA**

**-**

_Fanfic do __**!BÔNUS! **__Review 200 de presente para _Schne Hissi!

_Meus sinceros parabéns e espero que goste da fic!_

-

Era uma noite típica da Vila da Folha. Quente, com uma brisa morna e uma lua grande e redonda fazendo com que as sombras ficassem parcialmente escondidas com medo de seu brilho intenso.

Ninjas, desde muito cedo, aprendem a usar todos os recursos da natureza a seu favor. Aprendem a manipular a água, o ar, a terra e o fogo, assim como as sombras e a luz e o trovão. Aprendem a controlar seu corpo para suportar as dores, sua mente para suportar as torturas e seu espírito para suportar as perdas. Mas mesmo tendo tantas habilidades os ninjas aprenderam a lidar com outros tipos de armas. As armas forjadas do metal e do ferro, também da madeira e dos fios. E alguns deles se tornaram tão apaixonados por essas armas que simplesmente precisavam sentir a frieza de sua lâmina brilhando a luz da lua e do fogo, precisavam sentir o seu sangue vermelho escorrendo por sobre o metal escuro.

Eu era uma desses ninjas apaixonados por lâminas.

Usei todas as habilidades que havia aprendido para conseguir me esgueirar até lá. O Clã que um dia fora um dos maiores e melhores do País do Fogo agora era resumido em casas vazias e o vento que assobiava ao passar veloz por suas esquinas desertas. Cheguei com sucesso até a entrada do Templo de Armas do Clã Uchiha, um dos melhores ferreiros do País vivera naquele Clã antes da dizimação e ali ainda reinava o império de seus trabalhos de outrora. Eu ouvira muitas histórias sobre esse ferreiro e sobre aquele Templo, mas era a primeira vez que eu criara coragem suficiente para ir até ali e ver com meus próprios olhos.

Eu estava com medo de ser pega, com medo de desrespeitar a memória daquele Clã, mas esses medos eram substituídos pela excitação de estar ali e pela satisfação de poder ao menos ver os trabalhos daquele mestre ferreiro. Tirei as sandálias na escadaria do Templo e subi-as vagarosamente apreciando cada passo. Prendi a respiração. Um sino quebrado tilintou em algum lugar atrás de mim e um arrepio correu em minha espinha, mas não me virei. Fiz uma reverência para a porta e abri-a. Todo o Templo estava mergulhado em escuridão, mas quando eu abri as portas à luz da lua atrás de mim brilhou em prateado sobre todas as lâminas ali presentes e eu soltei a respiração. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já vira em toda a minha vida.

Pelas paredes armas e mais armas ninjas estavam dispostas de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Shurikens, senbons e kunais, assim como katanas e lanças e foices e machados e outras armas fantásticas das quais eu não fazia idéia o nome. Mas ainda não estava satisfeita, eu queria vê-las melhor, toca-las e sentir a maciez do fio. Achei num canto uma pira de óleo e taquei um papel bomba lá dentro. Ele fez a pira acender e mandar um brilho dourado para as armas. Do meio das sombras emergiu a forja, o martelo e a fornalha. Senti-me regozijar e abrir um largo sorriso enquanto me aproximava. Ladeando esses materiais eu podia ver duas estantes cheias de katanas e espadas que, eu sabia, ao serem usadas deveriam ser extremamente poderosas.

Estendi a mão para tocar no martelo, mas não cheguei a encostar um dedo quando uma voz na porta do Templo me fez recolher a mão como se o cabo do martelo fosse de magma. Me virei com pressa.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...

- Esse lugar é proibido.

- Sim, desculpe – minha voz estava falhando. Eu odiava quando parecia fraca diante de um hipotético oponente.

- É melhor sair daqui.

- Eu só queria ver as armas – disse sem conseguir ver o rosto dele em meio às sombras da lua e do fogo.

- Já as viu, agora saia.

Vir-me-ei sem aparentar o medo que fazia o meu estômago revirar. Ter medo dele era meio insano, mas ainda assim eu não podia evitar senti-lo. Afinal, o que Uchiha Sasuke iria fazer? Me matar? Desdenhei a situação e encarei o martelo sobre a bigorna de forja. Toquei as pontas dos dedos sobre a frieza do martelo. Estava cheio de poeira, mas eu podia sentir fluindo por mim a força de quem um dia batera no ferro para fazer todas aquelas armas e me senti revigorada.

Depois senti um vente rápido e frio bater em minha nuca. Senti uma ardência incômoda e algo quente. Senti sangue escorrer e penetrar na minha blusa. Virei o olhar para a parede a minha direita e vi ali uma kunai cravada firmemente na parede. Fora tudo tão rápido que eu nem chegara a ouvir o som do choque com a madeira. Voltei meu olhar para Sasuke, o medo aumentando conforme meu olhar subia e encarava os olhos vermelhos dele. Ele se moveu e continuou a andar em minha direção. Parou a minha frente a luz da pira de óleo iluminou completamente as feições pálidas e o vermelhos dos olhos se intensificou. O medo que corria minhas entranhas foi embora a cada passo que ele dava para mais perto e uma sensação de embrulho se apoderou da minha garganta. Eu não sabia dizer que sensações eram aquelas.

- Tenten – sua voz era controlada e com um sentimento enrustido que eu não soube decifrar – Não me obrigue a te machucar mais.

Arregalei os olhos com aquelas palavras e com passos largos, quase correndo, sai do Templo calçando minhas sandálias às pressas. Pulei para cima de um prédio e me afastei o mais que pude do Clã Uchiha aquela noite, mas nunca mais conseguia afastar a imagem de Sasuke da minha cabeça.

Encontrei Sakura e Ino no dia seguinte e elas falavam de um assunto em comum. Imediatamente olhos vermelhos preencheram a minha visão e eu corei lembrando o que tinha feito na noite anterior, entrando na casa dele, no Clã dele sem permissão. O que será que Sasuke estava pensando sobre mim?

- Você não concorda, Tenten-chan?

- O quê? – perguntei totalmente alheia a conversa.

- Que Sasuke-kun é o ninja mais forte entre os garotos dos nossos times, você não concorda?

- É claro que a Tenten vai preferir o Neji, Testuda – disse Ino.

- Ou o Lee-san.

- Mas o Lee já perdeu para o Sasuke, não conta mais.

Elas não esperaram eu responder qualquer coisa. E eu nem o faria se tivessem esperado. Mas eu tinha certeza que a minha opinião mudara drasticamente desde a noite anterior. Deveria ter algo a ver com a fase da lua ou com o sentimento crescente de admiração que eu sempre tive e terei pelo mestre ferreiro do Clã Uchiha, não sei. Passei os dedos sobre a nuca onde o corte da kunai de Sasuke cicatrizara e formara uma fina casquinha que eu ficava tremendamente tentada a arrancar.

Eu não encontrei Sasuke mais nenhuma vez diretamente depois daquele dia. Sempre que saia com as meninas eu tinha que fizer o tempo todo as ouvindo falar qualquer coisa sobre o Sasuke. Como ele é incrível e como um delas vai ser a futura Sra. Uchiha para ajudá-lo a reerguer o Clã. Eu ria com vontade quando ouvia uma dessas. Sasuke Uchiha sendo um cara frio e calculista como ele era dificilmente escolheria uma daquelas duas. Mas, às vezes, quando Sakura baixava drasticamente o tom de voz, eu prestava atenção. Nesses momentos ela sempre falava com pesar sobre como o Sasuke andava estranho, como ele estava sempre sedento por poder para matar seu irmão mais velho.

Sasuke passara a ser um mistério para mim a partir daquele dia. Ele era como um quebra-cabeça imenso que nenhuma das garotas até agora conseguira montar para conseguir ficar com ele. Ele me deixava curiosa. Diferente de Neji que não escondia de ninguém que queria se tornar mais forte a base de treinos árduos e elaboração de novas técnicas para conseguir provar para seu Clã que as duas metades eram iguais, Sasuke mantinha suas formas de obter poder, obscura.

E porque ele estava vagando pelo antigo Clã Uchiha? Aposto todas as minhas economias que não era somente para me encontrar dentro do Templo de Armas. Isso deve ter sido uma tremenda coincidência.

Eu nunca cheguei a perguntar. Talvez pó falta de coragem, talvez por falta de intimidade. Talvez por puro temor de ver aqueles olhos vermelhos ameaçadores novamente. Aqueles olhos vermelhos com pequenos pedacinhos de preto. Aqueles olhos que pareciam uma arma ninja banhada em sangue. Talvez fosse porque eu temesse vê-los de novo e ficar sem reação.

Talvez porque eu temesse vê-los de novo.

E gostasse.

* * *

Era noite alta e eu estava sonhando com nada quando acordei.

Lá fora ainda era escuro e não havia som algum.

Algo dentro de mim se apertou e pareceu partir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte eu soube que Sasuke Uchiha havia deixado a Vila Oculta da Folha para se juntar a Orochimaru buscando poder.

* * *

Algo dentro de mim se apertou novamente.

Deveria fazer isso?

* * *

Eu nunca mais vi Sasuke desde o dia em que ele me deixou com uma cicatriz na nuca por me encontrar bisbilhotando no Templo das Armas do antigo Clã Uchiha. Eu nunca mais vi Sasuke até agora.

Quando saímos para aquela missão eu nunca pensei que fossemos acabar encontrando Sasuke Uchiha e os seus atuais parceiros, um rapaz com cabelos azulados e dentes cerrados como os de um tubarão, chamado Suigetsu. Uma garota de óculos e os cabelos vermelhos, chamada Karin e um rapaz introvertido e olhos tristes, chamava-se Juugo. Eu estava ao lado de Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Neji e Lee. Era uma missão em busca de informações sobre paradeiros de membros da Akatsuki. Nada muito importante, mas estávamos em um Time grande simplesmente pelo perigo de algum incidente ou emboscada, já que a Vila da Grama vinha apresentando certos comportamentos suspeitos de tempos para cá.

Era um dia bem estranho para batalhas. Diferente das noites chuvosas, com o plano de fundo de trovões e uma floresta densa e os oponentes meio sujos de lama e sangue se encarando ameaçadoramente, com armas em punho, que eu sempre ouvia nas histórias das batalhas de todos os grandes e poderosos ninjas nós estávamos em um dia ensolarado, com o plano de fundo de passarinhos e uma clareira larga e os oponentes estavam totalmente limpos e se encarando com uma ferocidade sadia, sem armas.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam vermelhos. Ele olhava profundamente nos olhos azuis de Naruto com um sentimento que eu não soube reconhecer, mas por trás do Sharingan eu via os olhos negros de uma amizade reprimida. Era muito estranho e até difícil ver Sasuke olhar de modo desdenhoso para seu melhor amigo.

Os olhos vermelhos esquadrinharam cada um dos presentes detalhadamente. Era como se estivesse passando por um raio-x muito mais potente que o Byakugan de Neji. Senti o meu corto inteiro tremer quando chegou a minha vez e encarei os olhos dele como duas kunais banhadas em sangue. Era tudo o que eu temia, ver aqueles olhos novamente.

Porque eu gostei da sensação.

* * *

Algo dentro de mim se apertou novamente.

Depois de tanto tempo.

Sim, deveria fazer isso.

* * *

O contato visual com meus olhos e com meu corpo, naquela análise minuciosa, durou apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficientes. Logo o grupo Hebi já estava sumindo das nossas vistas.

- SASUKE, SE DESGRAÇADO! – gritou Naruto dando passos a frente, para onde eles estavam, mas não adiantou. A única coisa que o Uchiha deixou foi aquela fumacinha branca descontente – Merda!

Eu senti minha cicatriz queimar e levei a mão a nuca rapidamente. Ele continuou queimando mais forte e mais intensamente, logo a dor ia se tornar forte demais para eu continuar mantendo-a sem suspeitas. Olhei para trás em busca de algo que pudesse estar provocando aquilo, mas atrás de mim só tinha o campo aberto da clareira.

A dor parou.

Eu continuei com a mão na nuca e olhando para a clareira atrás de mim. E lá, bem no de um gramado verde ver do alto da colina em que estávamos eu um pontinho preto. Longínquo e brilhante. Uma kunai solitária no meio de uma faixa marrom de terra fofa no centro de um campo verde.

- Volto logo – disse para ninguém em particular.

- Aonde você vai, Tenten? – mas nem dei atenção a pergunta do Lee, apenas corri o mais rápido que pude até a kunai no centro da faixa de terra no centro do gramado verde.

Ela estava cravada no chão como se tivesse sido atirada ali rapidamente. Cravada no chão e banhado em um sangue escarlate. Tão escarlate que chegava a doer.

* * *

Olhos de uma lâmina banhada em sangue.

* * *

Eu sorri já sabendo quem tinha feito minha cicatriz arder. Já sabendo quem tinha deixado aquela kunai, aquele sinal ali que somente um amante e armas e um amante de Sharingan poderia descobrir o que significava.

Passei os olhos por todos os lados, mas não vi ninguém. Atrás de mim Lee gritou para que eu voltasse que tínhamos que seguir viagem. Eu gritei em concordância que já estava indo. Agachei perto da kunai e passei o meu dedo pelo fio da lâmina manchada de escarlate. Meu dedo se cortou e o meu sangue se mesclou com aquele. Um amante de armas é tão apaixonado por elas que meio que sente a necessidade de ver o seu sangue escorrendo pela lâmina escura.

Corri de volta para os ninjas da Folha com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Eu era tão apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha que precisava ver o meu sangue se mesclando com o dele sobre o fio de uma arma.

* * *

Seus olhos de lâmina em sangue.

Meu sangue e seu sangue.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Acredito que essa fic não tenha ficado muito boa, Sasuke/Tenten não é nem de longe o meu forte, então eu peço mil desculpas! Essa foi a única coisa em comum que eu encontrei entre eles.**

**Hissi, se você não gostar pode me dizer francamente que eu faço outra, sem problemas! Não é exatamente uma fanfic romântica, mas é uma Sasuke/Tenten! Espero que você tenha gostado, foi de coração!**

**Parabéns por ter ganhado o !BÔNUS!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
